


My Hero

by Suryeol



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spiderman - Fandom, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryeol/pseuds/Suryeol
Summary: When anxiety hits, who do you call? Your best friend Peter.Wordcount: 2.6k





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Andro!Reader x Peter Parker  
> Warnings: Talks about anxiety  
> Request: Yes/No  
> Wordcount: 2.6k  
> A/N: First fanfic! I am looking forward to hearing what you guys think about it :)  
> I take requests here (can you even do that? No clue) and on tumblr!  
> So, go ahead and go check me out there as well!  
> sweetsury.tumblr.com

Your hands were shaking as you paced back and forth in your bedroom. Your parents were out of town for the week. It should have been a blessing to be on your own. Your stress levels were always far too high, and you kept clashing up with your mother. You loved her but you two just couldn’t in be close quarters for too long. Somehow, this hadn’t happened though. You were anxiously going in circles – scared that this is the time you lose yourself and won’t find your way back.

The loud vibrating sound of your phone brought you back to this moment. Your trembling hands were quick to grab the pale pink phone off the table and hastily open the message that had come in.

_‘I’m on my way. It’s ok, seriously :)’_

A weak smile spread on to your lips as you sunk on your bed. The fabric of your duvet felt rough against your skin, but you didn’t move. You were far from comfortable but the scratchy feeling against your skin seemed to ground you for a bit longer. Hopefully, just long enough for him to make it over. Who was he? Peter.

As of now, Peter was by far one of the most important people in your life because something about him just made you feel safe. Sometimes you just meet a person whose thoughts vibrate on the same wavelength with yours and you don’t feel so alone anymore. Your story began in the library one weekend, as you had been slaving over some coursework. Anything regarding math had always gone over your head and you just didn’t get it. Introducing letters and then the Greek alphabet had made things far too complicated for your liking. As you groaned over the questions at hand, the boy next to your asked if you were alright. You felt your cheeks flush hot as you brought your eyes to meet the source of the voice. Next to you sat a boy near your age with dark brown eyes, a head of brown curly hair and a bright smile. Something just clicked in that moment and you admitted to your suffering with math. It was like a godly intervention as the boy next to you happened to be some sort of a genius child who worked more efficiently than a calculator. He helped you do all your work and even made you somewhat understand what you were doing. After that, things took a life of their own. Peter became one of your closest friends and not a day went by without you two texting each other.

Pulling the phone off your chest, you checked how long had passed – 7 minutes. How long did it usually take him to get to your place? You didn’t know. You had absolutely no idea where he might have been when you texted him. With that thought you hauled yourself off the bed and went back to pacing back and forth in your room.

It was such a curious thing. You had friends who you loved dearly and chances to meet them but something in you just put the breaks on and went: what if we DON’T. So, you ended up staying home more often than you would have liked to and then this would hit you. You had never really spoken about it to anyone. It felt like you were complaining about a problem that only you had created for yourself. If you knew, that you’d end feeling this crippling loneliness then why not just force yourself to go out then? It wasn’t as simple as that and the only person who seemed to somehow understand and not question this behaviour of yours was Peter.

A knock on the door. You nearly flung yourself to the door and fumbled with the double locks you had set up for yourself. After what felt like an agonizing eternity you got the door open. You were immediately met with the worry-stricken face of Peter. “Hey, hey you ok?”, he said stepping inside and without hesitation he pulled you in to a bone crushing embrace. His arms wrapped around you seemed to push some of the pieces of you closer together. Even then, all you could do was just wrap your arms around him and take in his familiar frame. His broad shoulders, firm chest and strong arms. Everything seemed a bit better now that he was there.

Finally, you pulled away with a weak smile fluttering on your lips like the dying light of a candle flame. “I just got like that again”, you began knowing that to anyone else your ramblings would have been just that – meaningless ramblings, sequences of words that meant nothing together. “I’m sorry, I know you have your Stark Internship”, you said giving a meaningful emphasis on ‘Stark internship’. You didn’t know what it was completely - you had an idea that it was a lot more than Peter was letting on, but you were not going to push him on the subject. If you knew Peter at all, he would come around and tell when he was ready. “You know I’ll always come. It makes me feel bad when you apologize for it”, the boy spoke with a frown on his face as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, giving you another squeeze just to make sure you really understood his words.

There was an uncomfortable twist in your stomach as you kneaded you hands together. You nearly began by apologizing but stopped yourself just in time. Why was it that we were taught to apologize for everything? You couldn’t help your head being the way it was more than you could help the world rotate on its axis. “I got some soda, do you want some?”, you asked not really waiting for his answer as you trotted to your refrigerator pulling out two cold cans of soda.

Peter had made himself comfortable sitting down on the sofa spreading his arms wide, allowing his head drop backwards. His eyes were closed, and you could see just how tired he looked. “You don’t look like you are getting your eight hours”, you said with a pout of your lips as you settled next to him. You pushed one of the sodas in to his hand while crossing your legs as you watched him. “Hey, that’s not a nice thing to say”, he said with tired chuckle as he pried his eyes open meeting your gaze. “Do you wanna talk about what happened?”, he asked with a rather solemn look on his face.

He always made sure with you. He never got frustrated with the fact that most of the time you just couldn’t tell what had happened. Your head simply decided it hated you all of a sudden. “The usual. No particular reason”, you said with a sigh kind of disappointed in yourself. You wished these things were as simple as the media depicted. Why couldn’t you be depressed and problematic because of your tragic past? Instead, here you were a perfectly fine – a middle-class person with no true hardships to speak of. “You’re doing it again”, he said taking your hand in his surprisingly calloused one. Blinking your eyes in confusion you realized that he had seen you go in to self-blame mode, once again. Somehow Peter never failed to read you and understand the depth of your words. No matter how small or insignificant, he would pick up on it. Most importantly, he would never force you to explain why. People always wanted reasons, Peter didn’t. All he wanted to know, was what he could do for you.

“You’re incredible. How do you do that?”, you couldn’t help but ask as your fingers entwined themselves with his. The warmth of his hand brought you comfort that was beyond any anxiety medication or breathing exercise. “Whenever you go in to a spiral your mouth twitches right here and its like all the colour in you drains”, he explained as his thumb stroked the back of your hand in slow circles.

His insight on you never failed to amaze you. You’d think that he’s just your basic nerd that pays no attention to what’s around him but Peter was far from it. He remembered the clothes you wore, what kind of make up you did and sometimes it seemed as if he remembered your daily life better than you. It was amazing really. “Some might call your insight on me near stalker like”, you quipped with a laugh as you moved forward, letting your head drop on his shoulder. Peter grabbed his chest playfully, feigning being hurt by your words. You couldn’t help but laugh a bit more freely at this. “And the claws come out when all I wanted was to make you feel better and possibly eat that marinara pasta you make, nothing else”, he said dramatically falling back on the sofa’s arm rest, pulling you with him.

His arms wrapped around your frame holding you against him as you laid there in silence. “It’s so quiet”, he finally said, breaking the silence as his hand stroked along your back slowly. “You’re right. New York is never quiet”, you mumbled letting your eyes flutter closed as you focused on his even breathing. You could feel the firm muscles of his body. You could have just let yourself get lost in the ridges and valleys that contoured his beautiful body. Or the way his dark, brown eyes seemed endless sometimes. They were warm and inviting and it was like if you let your gaze stray too far in them, you might lose yourself. Sometimes it sounded tempting, though. Getting lost in his eyes and just being there with him. Letting him take care of you. He was so young, yet he was somehow the safest thing you had ever known in your life.

“You know I wish I could understand you. I wish I could see in to your head and take some of that pain in you away”, he suddenly spoke, his voice low and quiet. The apartment was filled with something magical. None of it felt real and at the same time it was all too real. “Why would you willingly bring that to yourself?”, you asked not quite understanding why anyone in their right mind would ever wish this upon themselves. “Well, it’s not that I want it, but I don’t like that you have to suffer with it alone. I guess I wish I could just understand you a little better maybe then I could help you when things get too much”, he spoke with such emotion you felt yourself choke up. His hand was on the small of your back holding you close to him as his eyes stared up at the ceiling. There was a light sheen to them as if he was holding back tears. You wanted to stop it.

Your teeth sank in to your lower lip, gnawing at it uncomfortably. “Whenever it happens, it’s like these other me’s come out. I feel like I float inside this body and I somehow control it, but the body doesn’t truly feel like home. The worst is when my head comes in the picture. It’s like there is this parasite in me who is slowly gnawing away at everything I build to connect myself to this life and who I think I am. Sometimes, the parasite gets a voice, and this happens. Well not a voice exactly but it convinces me that I’m suddenly alone and there is nothing I can do. And it’s my fault in the end. I keep thinking I could have stopped this. None of it would have had to happen but instead I was an idiot and selfish”, you spoke with small quiet words, it wasn’t right. The words were never enough but for his sake you would try. Before he could say anything, you continued. “When you’re here it feels like you can stop those ties from breaking. You pull me just a bit closer together and the pressure doesn’t break me apart no matter how much the parasite tries to gnaw away at me. Even when something breaks, you somehow keep me together long enough so that I don’t disappear”, you could feel his eyes on you as his arms wrapped around you tighter.

The silence that followed felt like water slowly filling your longs but at the same time you feared putting your head up from the water because you didn’t know which way was up and which way down. “I guess I’ll just have to keep doing what I am good at”, he spoke, and it was like with that simple sentence he pulled you completely out of the water in to his arms. The world crashed down in soft clouds and you could finally look at him. There was a smile on his lips and you couldn’t help but ease in to a smile as well.

Your lips parted slightly as your eyes were locked on to his. The moment felt perfect. The stars had aligned, and it was like your hearts were beating right up against each other. Peter shifted slightly to be able to face you as his arms held you tighter. You could feel a slight excited tremble run through his body as you moved closer to him. His lashes were long and beautiful. The way his eyes peeked through them was like looking in to the night sky through tree branches – all that was missing were the stars and you were sure if you just looked long enough they’d appear there one by one. Your hands knotted on his white shirt as you both were closing in. His hot breath brushed against your lips sending a jolt electricity down your spine. Your eyes were closed, and you could feel the air vibrate between the near non-existent air between your lips. Just a bit more and–

The theme song of the x-files suddenly blasted from somewhere beneath you, making you rashly move away, nearly falling off the sofa. His arm stayed firmly draped around waist as he was fumbling to get the screaming phone out from his back pocket. The absurdity of the situation made you burst out laughing as he finally pulled out his phone. “Aunt May?”, he answered, clearly out of breath which made the situation even funnier and more absurd. You tried to stifle your giggles with your hands but that was a half-hearted effort. “No, no, I mean yeah-“, his words were breathy and you could see heat rising to his cheeks as he gnawed at his bottom lip. “What? No! Aunt May I do not need the talk about birds and the bees. No, I don’t have condoms. No, no don’t go buying me condoms! We aren’t doing anything”, this conversation made you give up on trying to behave yourself as you let your laughter run free.

Soon, he ended the call and his eyes landed on to you as you still giggled next to him – barely being able to breath at this point. “It’s not that funny”, he tried protesting but couldn’t help himself as he let himself join in on your giggles. With that you wrapped you arms around him tightly, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. “Thank you, Peter. You did it again. You saved the day”,you whispered with a bright smile on your lips.

_“My hero”_


End file.
